


The secret armour (221a side)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221a;, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not Beta Read, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: When Sherlock do not feeling well... Mrs. Hudson always knows.





	The secret armour (221a side)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The secret armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660784) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



"Is there's something we can do to help him?" Mrs. Hudson was sitting in her kitchen in front of a cup of tea with Mycroft Holmes.

The government man raise and took his umbrella. "He won't take any meds... and don't want to consult... We can do nothing except hoping that he get out of this episode quickly."

"But... what if someday it's too much? If he can't get... out of it?" Her sweet face was full of concern.

"We can only hope that the presence of John and his work with Lestrade will help him on the long run and that such episodes will be rarer..."

"I don't know if John realized... I think he's still seeing it as a Sherlock being childish." That John didn't see it, even if he's a doctor, was beyond her comprehension!

"He must conquer this alone, but he knows that he can be helped if he wants. This is the most important for now... Please do keep an eyes on him, would you Mrs. Hudson?"

"Of course I will Mycroft!"

"Let me know if they own you money for the rent..."

They both turn as they heard someone on the stairs then the front door of the building... They look at each other with relief.

But Mycroft will constantly worry for his brother.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write some 221a (Ms Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...
> 
> If you want new one, just point me in the comment the 221b that you would want a 221a for :-)


End file.
